You always knew how to push my buttons
by corrupted lungs
Summary: Te odio, no me dejes. — Suigetsu/Karin. Merry Christmas. For Hatsumi.


Disclaimer applied**. Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>"Es difícil no quedarse mirando la manera en la que mueves tu cuerpo como si nunca hubieras tenido un amor"<em>

How To Love - Wiz Khalifa.

* * *

><p><strong> You always knew how to push my buttons.<strong>

_—by corrupted lungs_

_._

_._

_._

El grito femenino ensordeció la casa entera haciendo que el muchacho se llevara la mano a la boca para no reír y para tampoco revelar su escondite. Era lunes y faltaba una semana para Navidad, y era la primera fiesta que el ninja de la Niebla la pasaba en un lugar fijo. Suigetsu Hōzuki vivía—y solo por el momento—, en una pequeña morada con sus ex compañeros. Sasuke había desaparecido en su camino de la redención así que dejaron el tema de ir cada uno por su cuenta en el aire. Intocable. Él estaría encantado de vivir solo, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que no le era posible entrar a su nuevo lugar y no recibir la comida caliente preparada por Jūgo... y los golpes por parte de Karin.

— ¡Suigetsu, maldito idiota!

Cuando la pierna de la pelirroja estampó la puerta y la tiró abajo, supo que era en vano tratar de esconderse. _"La zorra rastrea chakra", _pensó. Puso las manos en el aire y salió del armario mordiéndose los labios, era una escena completamente divertida verla a ella con _la cosa_ que había preparado.

—Me rindo.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que es esta mierda?! ¡Tardaré días en quitármelo, huele espantoso!

_La cosa _consistía en una especie de masa verde pero por su viscosidad podría confundirse con millones de objetos de cocina mezclados... o quizás ni eso era. Karin imaginó lo peor.

— ¡¿Y si se me cae el cabello?! ¡¿No lo pensaste o tienes ese cerebro de pescado desde nacimiento?!

La mixtura comenzaba a caer en el suelo de madera de la habitación de Suigetsu. Él frunció el ceño. — ¡Estás tirándolo todo! ¡Vete de aquí!

—Pues jódete, la culpa es tuya —tomó un poco de_ la cosa_ y comenzó a arrojársela. El ninja de la Niebla tuvo ganas de vomitar al instante.

—No te haré más bromas si sales de mi habitación, sea lo que tengas en la cabeza, apesta.

Ella sonrió, de una forma que él ya sabía y con toda la diversión en su mirada, Karin se arrojó a la cama del chico, manchando más de lo que quería.

— ¡Oye!

La pelirroja comenzó a reír con todas sus fuerzas y él solo puso sus ojos en blanco, lanzándose al lado de ella. Ambos observando el techo hasta que la risa de ella cesara.

Describir su relación con Karin era complicado... quizás era todo lo que ella conllevaba, un carácter explosivo que no podía parar. Como su cabello y sus ojos... rojo. Ella era un bomba de tiempo, y él estaba seguro que quería estar ahí cuando detonara. Le encantaba embriagarse con ella y al otro día salir de su habitación como si fuera un espía encubierto. _Él no estaba borracho en realidad, _usaba el alcohol para quitarle sus pensamientos más prohibidos, sus ideas más descabelladas. Sus secretos. De como Sasuke le rompió su corazón, su canción favorita, la muerte de su familia, la forma en que le gusta ordenar su ropa en color aunque no tuviera mucha, su _crush_ en el Kazekage, el esmalte que más usaba—y que ella se quejaba a cada rato de que se secaba y tenía que comprar más y más—, cuántos hijos que quería tener, que le gustaría llevar un vestido blanco tradicional porque ella amaba los clichés, amaba los días nublados pero más los soleados. Amaba el té con manzanilla, amaba cocinar por más de que sus ideas culinarias no tuvieran éxito. La forma en que ataba su cabello cada vez que limpiaba debajo de la cama, los buches graciosos que hacía cuando se lavaba los dientes, o cuando trataba de hacerlo reír. Le gustaba más fruncir el ceño que reír porque Suigetsu sabía que Karin observaba más allá, era de las que tenía miedo en dar la mano y que le agarraran el codo. Porque Karin amaba, quería y sentía, porque era una neurótica temperamental exagerada y él solo... quería que ella estuviera ahí. Con él.

—Cuéntame algo —Suigetsu dice después de minutos de silencio y que ella bostezara.

Porque él quería seguir hablando con ella, incluso de cualquier tontería.

—Tenemos que salir de la aldea en media hora porque tenemos una misión que cumplir, Jūgo olvidó de hacer la comida para el viaje... lo que quiere decir que moriremos de inanición y. Acompañé a Sakura a cortarse el cabello, y no le quedó tan mal, por lo menos tapa la gran frente que tiene. Naruto sigue siendo estúpido... al igual que tú. No muchas nuevas noticias... ah, y no tenemos un jodido árbol de Navidad.

—Karin.

— ¿Sí?

—Creo que te quiero.

—Ese fue el comentario más gay que te escuché decir desde que nos conocimos.

—Supongo que lo es.

—Suigetsu.

— ¿Sí?

—Creo que te quiero también.

Él sonrió de medio lado al igual que ella.

Porque Karin lo hacía mejor persona, y Suigetsu, la hacía feliz.

Y eso solo lo sabrían ellos.

.

.

.

.

—Seguiré haciéndote la guerra toda mi vida, aprende eso —le recuerda.

—Bien, porque mi venganza por esta cosa verde está cerca, cuídate —le responde.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>El significado del título quiere decir: "Tú siempre sabías cómo presionar mis botones", en español. "Presionar los botones de alguien", se refiere a que una persona hace todo lo que la otra persona detestaodia, lo que lo enoja, es adrede o no._

* * *

><p>Realmente no estoy orgullosa de esto, tendría que haber sido mejor pero estamos en pleno Christmas Eve y por confiarme que lo podía hacer rápido teniendo otras cosas Navideñas que hacer... repito, no estoy orgullosa. Esto ni es para mi, es para ¡Hatsumi, feliz Navidad! Perdón por decepcionarte así, ughhh sigo diciendo que es una porquería. Elegí tu elección número tres (creo que era tres), porque hace rato quería subir algo de Suigetsu y Karin... ¡Y CASI ME VOY DE LAS RAMAS Y ALGO COMPLETAMENTE DEPRESIVO! Y sé que no querías nada así, así que puse todo mi esfuerzo para que saliera algo ¿divertido pero triste? No lo sé, ni sé que esto. FINALLY, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOS! Ojala Papa Noel, Santa Claus o como le digan en su país, les traiga lo que más aman.<p>

See youuu.

Misa xo.


End file.
